gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Soleil
Oh boy. Soleil really is something else. Fates has a ton of issues with its writing. Pretty much every Fates page on this wiki makes that clear. It's pretty much a dead horse at this point. But Soleil's different. Considering some of the ridiculous fanservice and objectification in the game, or perhaps the mishandling of LGBT characters, you'd think there'd be some sort of controversy, right? Well, there is. But it's not about Camilla or Charlotte or Effie or Nyx or female Corrin or anything else there, nor is it about how the only two gay marriage options in the game are pretty much every negative stereotype and a stalker. No, it's Soleil. Poor Soleil doesn't deserve this. She's an ejoyable character otherwise. But at the same time, IS went just a bit too far with her. After all, Corrin has to be able to marry everyone, right? In Fates Soleil is the daughter of Inigo Laslow, who's still chasing after women even though he's matured considerably. His friend Odin's daughter is basically an even more extreme version of her father, so naturally, Soleil is obsessed with women. Of course, she goes far beyond Laslow and gets flat-out rapey at times, but we'll get to that shortly. She chases after girls a lot and is clearly attracted to them, but her only marriage options are men (well, really just Corrin and Forrest). But we'll get to that down below. Despite being as charismatic as the rest of the cast, she has poor social skills and doesn't understand societal constraints (which isn't an issue because in 3DS Emblem, everyone just laughs with you at your "quirk"). For example, she at one point tries to change in public until Corrin tells her that she can't do that, and in her support with Ophelia, Odin's daughter, when they swap bodies, Soleil, loving her new body, runs off to pleasure herself in it. Yeah, she's a bit of a mess. But hey, she can still be enjoyable at times, her voice acting's great, and she's gay, right? Well, no. More past the next section. In Heroes Soleil was added during the Children of Fate banner, along with Siegbert and Shiro (and Rhajat, who got her own banner so that she could stay five stars because IS wants your money). She only ever talks about cute girls and tea, but she's a good unit. She was also demoted to four stars, so that's something. Although she can still break your pity rate. We Get It Already. What's the Controversy? Even before the game was localized, Soleil was the subject of a ton of controversy over gay conversion. Basically, Corrin spiked her drink to get her to marry him. It's not that simple, but we'll get to what actually happened and how the localization changed it shortly. That's basically the gist of it. You can read the full support as translated from Japanese (along with some commentary) here. As you'll see, there are several problems with Soleil's support. For one, Corrin does spike her drink without her consent. But the other controversial part comes from the gay conversion. In their S-support, Soleil makes it clear that she fell in love with Corrin as a woman and still loves Corrin even as a man. This only applies to Corrin, but it's still made clear that Soleil is now attracted to Corrin as a man when she wouldn't have been otherwise. Even if she's still attracted to girls otherwise, it doesn't change that a lesbian character's mind is warped in a way that results in her marrying a man. What about the English support? Well, that's a little different. You see, in this support (which can be read here), they cut the drink spiking and replace it with a consensual blindfolding exercise. However, since the gay conversion is still there, the S-support goes out of the way to have Soleil call herself bi instead. So is She ? You tell me if someone who's clearly attracted to women until Corrin sets his sights on her is gay. As mentioned above, the localization goes out of the way to make her bi when marrying Corrin, but she still can't actually marry and women, which is problematic. Additionally, there have been some interpretations where her attraction to women is treated as immaturity and something that she'll grow out of, which should go without saying with regards to how problematic that is. Trivia *As with Olivia and Inigo/Laslow, Soleil can dance, but unlike Olivia (and Inigo in Heroes and some support conversations), she has never been portrayed as a dancer. *She was the first unit in Heroes to get the Firesweep Sword, which is now the third Firesweep weapon after Faye's Firesweep Bow and Roderick's Firesweep Lance. *It depends on the artist, but she's typically depicted as one of the few women in Fates who's neither a twig nor burly. She's no Candace or anything, but it's a start. **Candace actually shares a voice actor with Soleil in the English version of Fates. *As with Soren, this page was made solely because of the page quote, courtesy of Mikokiri. *She deserved better. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Waifus Category:Controversial Category:Ultra Category:Literally Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Second Generation Units Category:Swordsmen Category:Cuties